Bellas Secret
by Rose Hathaway9
Summary: What is Bella had a secret? What is she was a famous singer from Paramore? Read and find out. One-Shot. Plaese read and review!


Today I am going over to the Cullen's house to have a sleepover. I don't know if I can keep my secret any longer.

Now I know you are all thinking "what is her secret". Well the truth is I am Hayley Williams. Now I know I have brown hair and eyes but that is because I am wearing contacts and a wig.

I moved to forks because my mom died and I was so depressed I took a break from the band and moved in with my dad. Then me and Edward fell in love.

At this moment I am in my truck on my way to the Cullen's house. Edward had to dazzle me to even get me to go. Alice set this up mainly so we can play Bella Barbie.

As I walk up the steps to the house I am attacked by Emmett's famous bear hug. "Emmett-cant-breath I say between breaths. "Sorry" he said after letting me out of him hug.

I walked inside to see a karaoke set and I gasp. it reminded me of my days in the studios. Jasper must have senced my longing and I just said it was nothing.

"We are going to do karaoke " Alice practicly sang. "ok" I said in an exited tone. They all looked at me and I blushed. "Bella why don't you go first" Edward said as I glared at him.

I saw the song brick by boring brick and I automaticly pick it.

She lives in a fairy taleSomewhere too far for us to findForgotten the taste and smellOf the world that she's left behindIt's all about the exposure the lens I told herThe angles were all wrong nowShe's ripping wings off of butterflieskeep your feet on the groundwhen your head's in the cloudsWell go get your shovelAnd we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castleWell go get your shovelAnd we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castleBa da ba ba da ba ba daSo one day he found her cryingCoiled up on the dirty groundHer prince finally came to save herAnd the rest you can figure outBut it was a trickAnd the clock struck twelveWell make sure to build your home brick by boring brickor the wolf's gonna blow it downkeep your feet on the groundwhen your head's in the cloudsWell go get your shovelAnd we'll dig a deep holeTo bury the castle, bury the castleWell you built up a world of magicBecause your real life is tragicYeah you built up a world of magic

As I sang the rest of the song I could see the shock on the Cullen's faces as I sang.

Emmet was the first to speak saying "damn bells you got a fucking awsome voice" I blush and look down at his words whispering "Thanks" in a hush voice.

I thought this would be the best time to tell my secret so I said "I have to tell you all something" in a confident voice.

We all walked to the dining room and sat down. "Firstly I would like to tell you all to listen before you judge." they nodded and I continued. "My real name is Hayley Williams and I am the lead singer in Paramore."

I paused and let them comment. " no your not, she has hazel eyes and red, orange, and blond hair" said Rosalie. I took off my wig and my contacts and looked at them.

"oh, so now miss goodie two shoes had the perfect life and family. " rosalie said and I felt my temper spark "If you would will let me finish I will tell you" I yelled! she muttered "fine".Then I continued on . " I moved to Forks because my mom and dad died so took a break from Paramore and moved in with my uncle Charlie" I said while I started to cry.

Esme walked up to me and hugged me while I cried while Edward rubbed my back. Once I was all cried out I looked up blushing.

I looked at Rosalie and she" What do you have to say now princess" . "Im,,,,,Sorry." I looked at her and said "Good".

Edward the said "its 1:00am. You getter sleep."

~2 Weeks Later~

We are sitting on my bed and I say "Do you hate me?" He looked shocked and said "No. why would you think that" "because you haven't touched me since i told you my secret" I said. is I say this I come and sit on his lap. "That is because you are always to bizzy" He said and he then graps me and flips us so he is slaying on my while he then kisses me.

"So every thing is back to normal"?

"yes, everything is back to normal".

I know it is short but iy is only a one-shot but if anyone wants to use this idea of just mail me. if you do a story on this don't use things I did like the sleepover and the karaoke ok?

~Please Review~


End file.
